


Lokitty's memories

by IsabelleGrey1973



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleGrey1973/pseuds/IsabelleGrey1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is the memories of lokitty so far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lokitty's memories

Lokitty POV

Hello dear readers I am Lokitty Angelson I am younger sister to Isabella and daughter to Morgana and Lucian Angelson I live on a planet called ausguard with my husband Loki laufyson and I am best friends with Lady Sif and The Warriors Three and as well as Sister-in-law to Thor I am talented in magical arts like Loki and I am the goddess of mischief I wear a long black dress, green floor length cloak and gold accessories, I have long black and dark green hair and dark green eyes.

I was once a normal girl with no powers then on my 18th birthday when Isabella my sister really upset me and the next thing I knew I had put a double out and had froze her, after all the emotion had gone the on things I felt was confusion as I didn’t know what was going on and I felt upset cause I had just hurt my sister, so what I done then was went and sat on the rainbow bridge and let my hair just flow in the wind, then one of the prince's came and sat with me which at the time I didn’t know who he was till he told me his name was Loki he noticed that I was up set and he asked me what was wrong so I had told him what had happened and he said don’t worry cause it had happened to him as well.

A few years later I was sat in my room on my own when my Mother Morgana shouted me and sent Loki to my room where he seen me sat on my bed thinking about what conversation me and him had while we where sat on the rainbow bridge knowing that I wasn’t the only one that has the power I have that Loki has it too.

About three weeks later my farther Lucian went to talk to Odin Loki’s dad about a secret something and of course Odin agreed to it, at the encouragement of our parents and Thor me and Loki spent a lot of time together weather it was at the rainbow bridge, in the city or at either of our hiding place, there we talked about random things and getting to know each other also wondering what our parents where talking about or up to.

Three months later my mother Morgana and father Lucian came into my room and woke me up at about six thirty in the morning as I woke I looked in my mothers hand and she was holding a wedding dress and of course I was thinking it would have been for Isabella when I asked my mother what was going on she told me that I was getting married to Loki at the time I was confused but happy because I had spent so much time with Loki over the last three months I knew that I would be happy.

Three month down the line me and Loki are happy and I have become best friends with Lady Sif and The Warriors Three and become very close with my brother-in-law Thor.


End file.
